There For You
by Holly The Future Author
Summary: He didn't know if it was right to rush into something like this. He didn't want their friendship to end just because of a relationship. He didn't know if it would be worth it. . . to date your best friend.
1. There for You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All of the rights belong to Nickelodean and the creators of the show.**

**I've never wrote a oneshot before. I always wanna continue it. But I guess we'll see how good this is first?**

**Toph can see! It wouldn't be right if she couldn't. So yeah, it's modern :P**

* * *

"Sup, Twinkle Toes."

She awaited for his response.

"Hey, Toph. . ."

Toph flinched at his unusual tone of voice. So unusual to her, in fact, that she stopped before she was going to pass the threshold of his house. She has never heard her best friend talk in such a sad voice. And now that she was looking at him, she's never seem him look this sad _ever_. On a normal day, he would open his front door with a big, welcoming smile on his face (unless he was trying to trick her). Today, he looked very dull. there wasn't a literal frown on his face, but it was flat. His posture was bad. He was slouching more then she did when she sat down. He had to hold onto the doorknob to gain more support.

"What's up with you?" she asked, taken aback.

"Nothing," he obviously lied.

Toph studied his eyes. Colors ranging from rosy pink to a crimson red were surrounding his eyelids, depending on the density of his face. His silver eyes looked glassy.

"Okay. . ." she said. "Now, do you wanna tell me what's really going on?"

The possibility that Aang might have been crying sort of freaked her out. She rarely ever sees people cry - let alone her best friends. She wouldn't have any idea what to do in such a situation. She would be afraid of making it awkward, or maybe even worse.

Aang shook his head, running his fingers through his messy dark hair as he leaned even more into the door. She took it as a gesture to let her inside.

She threw her backpack against the bookcase that was against the wall beside her like she always did when she came over. Like always, she was relieved to finally kick off the expensive shoes that she was forced to wear back at that prison cell that she was forced to call home. Having her feet squished into two-sizes-too-small shoes wasn't exactly her kind of forte.

Aang's cat, Momo, gave Toph a death stare from the family room farther to the left. He might just be a normal, black and white middle aged cat, but he still didn't forget the time when Toph kicked her shoes right smack on top of him the last time she came over. Toph almost laughed out loud at her flashback, but stopped herself, remembering that something was wrong with Aang.

"Are you really this dissapointed to see me?" Toph asked sarcastically.

She saw Aang shake his head. He saw a hint of laughter from the corner of his lips lifting slightly. His eyes still kept the same sad look. There was an awkward silence. She couldn't think of anything else to say that wouldn't trigger his sadness. She decided to play the guessing game.

"Did you fail that test today?"

"Probably," he smirked.

His hand finally left the paint-chipped, golden doorknob. He looked like he didn't know where to go. Anywhere besides where they were. He thought that the kitchen might be worse. Gyatso was always there or the living room, which was connected enough to where you would be able to hear an entire intense conversation.

"Let's go in my room," he told her.

As they climbed his carpeted stairs, Toph tried again.

"Did Appa run away again?"

"No, he's outside."

Of couse, Toph was aware that her guesses were ridiculous. Even for someone like Aang, that would be pathetic, she thought.

There was something that could be considered a higher possibility then the rest, but she did not want to bring the subject back up. The last time she did was last night. They almost got into their first fight, after two and a half long years. It was about a girl, of all things. But it wasn't no oridnary girl. Aang was dating this girl, ever since they became friends. Yesterday was the first time that Aang has ever heard that Toph has never liked her.

Both him and Toph have the slightest care that they couldn't see the color of Aang's carpet with all of the junk that was covering it. Toph almost stepped on one of his Xbox controllers while trying to make it to his bed for a place to sit. The only other option was trying to clear off the seat to his desk. The seat was piled full of dirty clothes that he has never bothered to put away. The only reason that Toph didn't care was because this is what her room looked like on a daily basis without the maids picking up after her. She didn't take in the consideration that Aang's room was usually spotless.

This time, Aang leaned against his junk-filled desk. He tried to avoid Toph's eye contact. He kept them locked outside of one of his windows to his left. Toph frowned. "So. . .?"

"She left me."

The words were so faint, she barely heard what he said. It could have been lower then a whisper. Toph squinted her brilliant green eyes, trying to meet back with his. "What?" she asked, just to make sure.

"She left me," he repeated in a natural whisper. His voice sounded shaky to her.

He was talking about Katara.

"Why?" she asked, trying to sound oblivious.

"She's liked Zuko for months, now."

_I've liked you for two and a half years, Twinkle toes._

Toph stood up. "What?"

"Yup," he nodded. Aang raised his eyebrows, still avoiding his eye-contact. His hand met his face for a moment, covering his sadness, she suspected. She was now very worried about him. Katara was almost like a mother to him since he didn't have one. She was the one who would help him through all of his problems that ranged from the little things to things just getting plain ridiculous. She was afraid that Aang was going to do something really stupid and reckless, now that he doesn't have Katara to hold him back.

Actually, now that she's standing in his room, she's starting to suspect that he already has.

"Why is your room so messy?"

Aang shrugged. "Don't really give a shit, anymore."

Toph felt something has just died inside of her. Where was the Aang that she knows and loves? Where did his best friend go? She already missed his nerdy, neat-freak, air headed best friend. That feeling inside of her kept sinking, and sinking, and sinking. . .

"Aang. . ." She couldn't think of anything to say. If words weren't going to make a difference, then she was going to take action.

Toph made her way across the room, dragging her feet through all of the clothes, videogames, papers, and blankets, not caring what she ripped or broke. Aang finally looked at her. When he had noticed that Toph was walking straight to her, he instinctively took a step back. He ran into his desk behind him.

He thought that she was going to punch him in the face for talking so badly. That's what she would do any other day. But today was different. Instead of feeling a big blow to the face, he felt a small pair of arms wrap around his waist, followed by her head resting upon his chest. Aang couldn't help but blush from the surprise hug that she was giving him. He doesn't remember Toph ever hugging him like this.

"Aang, I'm going to tell you this because I'm your best friend and I love you. Don't do whatever you did last night ever again. I can see what its doing to you. You might think that this is helping you, but it's making everything worse. Whatever you're doing isn't the answer. Katara isn't the only girl in the world, you know - I can help you get through this!"

Aang didn't have an answer to that, more so that he couldn't answer to her plea. Arguing with her was not going to solve anything. He did want the help, and he finally felt like he wasn't alone. He felt something deep inside of him that he remembers very clearly what it is:

Aang returned the hug, and sobbed.

* * *

**Wow, that didn't turn out as I planned. Hope I didn't make anyone cry in the process.**

**I'm thinking about making this story some type of drabble series. Just random modern Taang stories, you know? Or should I continue on with this one?**


	2. Spring Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All of the rights belong to Nickelodean and the creators of the show.**

**A happier Taang story! Everything about their friendship and stuff will be the same, but this takes place a while after ch 1. So yeah, here it goes :D**

* * *

It was halfway through the week of Spring Break. The students from Toph's high school were living it to the fullest. Katara, her best friend's ex-girlfriend, and her brother Sokka left with their dad to stay in Florida for vacation. She heard her brag about it to her friends last Thursday in the only class that she had with her: History. Ever since the day that she broke up with her best friend, her hatred was shot up to its highest peek towards that girl. She would see red whenever her name was mentioned, whenever she would hear her high-pitched voice, or whenever her brother would come up and talk to her. They weren't friends, but he would always come up when she would least expect it at school for random things like, "Can I borrow a pencil?" or "Did you get that homework assignment done in math?" (he had to retake Algebra). Must she go on? She was glad that it was Spring Break. She didn't have to deal with them two. She didn't have to deal with her stupid ass teachers that she never got along with, or remembering to turn in her homework on time, studying for tests and quizzes, waking up on time in the morning and going to bed on time. . . Nope, she didn't have to do that this week. This week, she was taking laziness to a whole new level.

Toph was in her own personal game room that her parents installed for her when she was ten. Now that she's four years older, they removed all of the arcade games that were once aligned against her walls. All that was left was a longspread leather couch, two recliner chairs, a coffee table and a large flat-screen T.V. There was a closet on the other side of the room that contained all of her videogames, consols and controllers. Her Wii was currently connected to her T.V., but it was usually changed every few days to either her Xbox 360 or her PS3. She wasn't ashamed of her tom-boyish ways. But today was different.

It was nine o'clock at night. She was watching 1,000 Ways to Die on her flat-screen. Sitting at the edge of her couch, she was also on her laptop. She didn't know why she was on AIM. In fact, she didn't know why the hell she made an account in the first place. The only _real_ friend that she had was Aang. Everyone else would just be nice to her because of her money. She was basically acquainted with everybody at her school. She had numerous buddies on her AIM account, but none of them were really considered her friends. They weren't worth talking to. None of them have instant messeged her once since she signed on nearly an hour ago.

That is, until her best friend signed on.

Toph felt nervous when she saw his screen name pop up on her list. Ever since his relationship status was switched to single, things have been weird between them. She got him through his first breakup that one day, but afterwords, things began to get awkward. She felt as though he didn't feel the same about her as he did. At school, they would usually talk amongst each other every chance they got (if he wasn't with Katara). And now, Toph felt obliged to walk up to his locker. He looked gloomy all of the time, and it frightened her. It reminded her of what he looked like _that_ day.

_airheadx911: hey_

She jumped at the sudden sound of his IM. The window popped out of nowhere, smacking her out of her daydreams. She stared at her screen for a moment, laying her hands gently upon the keys.

_tophh14: Hey._

She picked up her remote, where it was sitting on the arm of the couch, and turned the volume down. It switched to a commercial, anyway, and the commercials were always louder then the actual show (much to her annoyance).

_airheadx911: whats up_

What's up? What was up with _her_? Oh, just enjoying her Spring Break by sitting in a dark room, doing nothing but watching TV all day.

_tophh14: Nm, you?_

_airheadx911 is typing. . ._

_airheadx911: nm_

_really bored_

Him, too? She thought that she was the only one that wasn't doing anything this week. She does remember him mentioning at school that he wasn't going anywhere, but she assumed that he was going to do something with Gyatso. He always brought him around town, finding things for him to do. Maybe this just wasn't one of those times.

_tophh14: me too_

_airheadx911: that sucks_

What does he mean by that? He sounds just as depressing as he was on _that_ day. She figured that he was going to at least cheer up a little ever since then. She hasn't been over to his house since that scenario, and he hasn't been at her mansion since long before then. She thought about calling him ever since she got home from school on the first day of Spring Break, but she never ended up doing so.

_airheadx911: we should hangout_

Toph felt her own heart beat accelerate. Her hands shook as she typed a response. She tried to sound cool about it like it was no big deal and she didn't care. She tried to sound aloof about it all.

_tophh14: it's 9:00 at night_

_airheadx911 is typing. . ._

_airheadx911: i didn't say tonight. but thats a good idea lol_

How is she supposed to respond to that? She knows that her parents would never notice him over so late. She barely sees them once during the day. The problem that she had is how Gyatso would take it. Would they have to tell Gyatso? What he snuck out? Would that be weird or awkward at all? How long would he stay over, if it's already nine o'clock?

_tophh14: we haven't hungout in like, weeks haha :)_

_airheadx911 is typing. . ._

_airheadx911: i know. i tried to call you but you didnt answer your phone_

That's just great, she said to herself. She probably missed so many chances to hangout with him all week. It could've been chances to finally get closer to him. She hated herself for being way too lazy. Until now, she thought that there was no such thing as being too lazy, but if it meant losing a chance to be with Aang, then there definately is such a thing.

_tophh14: srrry._

_airheadx911: it's ok._

_im so close to just walking to your house. im sick of sitting here_

Aang would say things like this all of the time. Sometimes, he would barge into her mansion unnanounced and hangout with her. She didn't mind, actually. She would do the same thing when she went to his house. The only time that she would ever knock is if the door was locked. She felt so warm and fuzzy inside. Things were finally starting to come back to normal. It was like nothing has ever happened this past month. She could finally be herself around him again.

_tophh14: do it. I'm in my game room_

_airheadx911: ok_

_airheadx911 is away:_

_Going to Toph's :D_

* * *

Even though she told him that she was going to be in the game room, she couldn't help but leave for a moment or two. She went into her bedroom that was a few doors down to get ready. She knew by all means that she didn't have to dress up for him, but she had to at least look halfway decent. She was wearing the clothes that she had on yesterday after she took a shower, which were pajamas that had Mickey Mouse's all over the pants'. So, she decided to change into some green sweats that she had and a light green tanktop to match. Toph wasn't much to match. She didn't want to admit that she sort of _was_ trying to look good for her best friend that she happened to like ever since they met.

She stared at herself in her mirror for a moment, trying to decide if she was good enough to go back to her game room. She told herself that it wasn't, but then changed her mind again. The clock showed that it was almost 9:15, and it only takes a few minutes for Aang to walk over to her house. He might already be in her house.

She rushed out of her room, scurried down the hallway, and skid-landed back onto her couch in record time.

Or so she thought.

"There you are!"

Aang was sitting in one of the matching leather recliners to the far right of her. She just about fell off of the couch from startlement. He always sneaks up on her when you least expect it. That has never changed about him. That's where she gave him the name Twinkletoes, for being so light on his feet that she can't keep up of where he is. She swore that she didn't see anybody in the room before she rushed in. . . she heard him laugh across the room. He thought that it was funny, the way that he snuck up on her like that. She could barely see his outline from where she was sitting. The only source of light in the room was the TV, and that was shining more on her.

"Sorry I scared you. I thought you heard me come in." Aang got up from the chair to sit on the couch with her, she presumed. She wanted to keep it cool. She felt so different around him now. It was confusing to her because they have been friends for so long, she thought that she should feel comfortable around him by now.

"You're light on your feet, Twinkles," she replied, trying to hide the fact that she was caught off gaurd. She crossed her arms and folded her legs neatly on the couch as an attempt to present herself differently. Aang traveled his eyes, using the darkness to his advantage as he sat next to her. He was happier to accept the fact that he was single now, because he can do whatever he wants now, right? He doesn't have to stay away from Toph anymore because he's not with Katara anymore. That was his only reason to not go after her.

"I've heard _that_ one more then once," he chuckled. After her comment, he propped his feet on the wooden table in front of them. It wasn't like she cared, because she does the same thing when the gaurds aren't looking. Now that it's night time, they must be off duty.

"Not in a while," she mumbled to herself.

"Where's the remote?" he asked, oblivious to Toph's remarks. He moved his hand around the couch to find it somewhere. His head twirled around, even though he couldn't see much. He still didn't ask to turn on the light.

"Oh, er, I dunno. . ." Toph began the same routine as Aang, digging around the corners of the sofa to retrieve the remote. The show that she was watching was apparently over with. There was paid programming running that was about a type of new fitness workout. She turned her eyes away for one moment to check the TV, but she still roamed her hand everywhere around the couch-

She felt something warm and smooth brush against the tips of her fingers. Thinking it was the remote automatically, she slid her hand back to it after they had passed. It was not the remote to the TV, in fact, it was far from it. It was Aang's hand.

"You're really cold," he commented. It didn't phase him that she was nervous. He took it as a friendly way.

"I think that you're just really warm," she said.

The back of his other hand pressed against her cheek. It was equally as warm as his other hand. It was simply comfortable. She never noticed how much colder the rest of herself was until she felt how warm Aang was. She felt a shiver travel up her spine, but it wasn't from being cold.

"Seriously, you are _really_ cold. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, beginning to feel puzzled.

"Maybe it's because you're only wearing a tank top," he said with an edge to his voice. Toph's confidence sunk. "Hold on, I'm gonna go get some blankets," he told her. He got up again, much more swiftly then before, and he was gone. As the seconds passed by, she debated on what would it take to win his heart if she cannot impress him with good looks? Wasn't that how Katara got to date him for almost three years? Maybe she wasn't pretty enough to be his girlfriend. . .

"Here." Aang wrapped a large, warm and fuzzy blanket around her shoulders that he must have stolen from her bed. It was one of her favorites. She felt that same shiver when she felt his forearms rest against her. And she swore that she felt his unbelievably warm breath brush against her neck. "Is that better?"

"Yeah. . ." she said half-heartedly. The other end of the couch sunk. Her feet could decipher the side of Aang's lap. She didn't notice him walk around the couch at all. He got her twice in one night.

"Is there something wrong?"

Toph hid her face behind her rich, dark hair. She didn't want him noticing her flaws, especially because what was wrong was all about him, confusing as it was. She thought to herself that maybe she could twist her words a little so her problem could be solved and Aang wouldn't suspect a thing. "It's just. . . there's this person, that goes to my school. . ."

"You mean our school?" he asked. "Who is it?"

"Uh, you don't know him," she lied terribly. "But. . . we've been friends for a while now, and-"

"Wait a minute," he interrupted. "You have a friend that I don't know about? That goes to our school?" Aang's unintentionally intimidating questions were getting to her. She was screaming inside to tell the truth. There was nothing else that she could go off of. She was the worst liar ever, and she could never lie to Aang. The truth spilled out before either of them saw it coming.

"Okay, the truth is that I like you. I've liked you ever since we met over two years ago and it teared me up inside that you started dating Katara so long ago. And now that you two are broken up, I've been avoiding you because I was too scared to talk to you about it, and I was just trying to impress you tonight and you're not noticing me at all!"

Aang stared at her.

"What?"

"It's just. . . really weird because I've liked you since we met, too, but I thought that you didn't like me so I dated Katara for so long."

"Really?"

"Yeah. . ." Aang sat back on the couch. He didn't know if it was right to rush into something like this. He didn't want their friendship to end just because of a relationship. He didn't know if it would be worth it. . . to date your best friend. Toph grew confused that Aang wasn't acting on their confessions. She was aware that things were going fast, but she didn't care. She waited two and a half long years to finally be with Aang, and that was long enough for her.

She pressed her lips against his. Aang didn't know if he was ready for this, but he didn't have much of a choice. Toph's lips were all over his. His eyes were shut at first, but after a few moments of being under her spell, he gave in. His eyes remained softly shut. He finally followed her movements, getting the same amount of enjoyment that she was. He mine as well enjoy the moment while it lasts. It was Spring Break, for god's sake, why can't he have a small bit of freedom for his life? He could finally have freedom. Being free with Toph wasn't that bad, anyway. She, of all people, would understand the most about what he was going through. She lacks liberty in her life, perhaps more then he does. She has been locked in this mansion all of her life.

He slid his arms through the blanket that she was wrapped around in. His hands lightly reached each side of her waist and rested there patiently. Toph took the action so seriously that she felt obligated to slide her tongue across his lips. He opened without question. He wanted to say Toph, but his mouth was full. It came out as a moan. His hands seemed to have a mind of its own. They were sliding down and down her back. . . until he was interrupted by being pushed onto his back. It was a gentle move, needless to say. He didn't mind being on bottom.

Toph slid her own hands on each side of Aang's neck, that eventually lowered to his shoulders. After so long, she ended the makeout to only catch her breath. She lifted her face away from his. Her hips rubbed against him without thinking. Aang felt the urge to trail kisses down her neck. In his attempt, he could not move his lips away from her skin the moment that his lips touched her neck. He was so heated from making out, that his affections affected his ways. It was surely going to leave a mark in the morning. Toph moaned, not having the thought occuring to her. Nothing of common sense was occuring to her. They lost track.

As the two rolled over, they finally realized that the couch was not wide enough for that.

"OW!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. . . I think I just found the remote!"

* * *

**There's some fluff for ya. I think this is my deepest fluff story so far. I didnt really intend it to be, but I think it worked out pretty well anyway. Tell me what you think!**


	3. After Shock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All of the rights belong to Nickelodean and the creators of the show.**

**Just a short advertisement before I continue: If you like action, badass gaangs and supernatural firebending then you need to leave this story and go to my other story titled **_**The Absence of Zuko**_**. Reviews are much appreciated :)**

**But if you're not one of those people, and you prefer to read cute Taang romances in your spare time, then you're in the right place! Thank you, and please enjoy my story ^_^**

* * *

The first day back to school after their long Spring Break was full of exhuastion from the students. Almost more then half of the students just got back from their vacations over the weekend, still not used to their normal sleeping schedule. People that stayed home (that, including Toph and Aang) were simply tired from staying up every night during their own times at home. The night that Aang was over at Toph's, he didn't get home until five in the morning. They haven't spoken ever since.

Katara and Toph had the same class that was their third hour in the day. It was just when she thought that the day couldn't get any worse. When she first arrived at school, she avoided making any eye contact with Aang if they passed. In the first two hours of her class, she had a terribly hard time keeping her head above her shoulders, but she wasn't the only one.

It was much harder for her to listen to her History teacher then Katara's annoying voice in the background. The entire hour, she would either be talking about how good of a time that she had in Florida, or she would be complaining how tired she was. Toph found this to be totally untrue, because if she was even half as tired as she was, then she wouldn't be talking at all. Katara, and her friend Sukki's voices was the only thing keeping her awake during the hour.

Toph usually did a good job at ignoring Katara during History class, but today, she was untolerable. There were too many other things that have been running through her mind ever since that night she spent with Aang. That was all that she could think about, even if she didn't want to admit it. She knew that there was going to be a time today that they were going to have to talk. They had no classes together, luckily, so she wouldn't have to deal with trying to tell him during class. And so the day went on. . . she forced her eyelids open for the rest of the day and managed to remain successful. She had no motivation to start any of her homework that she was given, nor will she have the motivation when she will get home. She figured that today will be her free pass since it was the first day back.

The final bell rang in her sixth hour class, Spanish, and she was free to go. She took her time when she arrived at her locker, rearranging books in her backpack, checking and re-checking the things she needed for later (even though she knew that nothing productive will be accomplished today) all just to wait for Aang to pass her in the hallway. His locker was placed coincidentally next to her's.

While her head was shoved in the inside of her locker, trying to find a pencil that she "dropped", she heard his voice. It was, as a matter of fact, addressed to her, much to her own astonishment. She didn't think that he would have the courage to talk to her first.

"Hey, Toph," was what he began with. She knew that a friendly _hello_ wasn't all that he had to say. "I think we need to talk. . ." She thought that the sentence was going to end there, but he added, "about what happened." He was even strong enough to imply their doings. Maybe what they did together changed them?

Toph pulled her head back into the hallway. Although Aang sounded much different, he looked exactly the same. It seemed to her that it has been much longer then it really has. His clothing was still similar: jeans and a white and dark blue American Eagle shirt. His bright gray eyes still had that fullness to it that assured her that he was still full of life inside, even if he wasn't currently going to show it.

She didn't surely know how to reply to his statement. It wasn't a question, though, she took it as one to appear like nothing has phased her. "What about it?"

"Well. . ." Aang sighed. His grip on his books weakened, he tried to get a better hold of them against his side clumsily. "I don't think - that we should've done that because. . . well, you're my best friend and all, and I don't want to ruin our friendship over this, so-"

"Who said we were dating, Twinkletoes?" she asked, giving him a tough look. She thought that she was doing a good job of looking like she didn't care about their situation. The truth was, she didn't think of it as it being no big deal at all.

Aang's eyes began to flicker back-and-forth between Toph and another random object around the hallway that could be possibly be passed as interesting. He shot glances at other students and staff walking by, posters hanging on the wall, and things that were taking place outside through the window that spead across the entire hallway that they were standing in.

"Um - well, I didn't really mean anything like that, of course I know that we're not dating!" Aang lied. "But I'm just saying that I think we should pretend that Spring Break never happened. . ."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be your best friend again. I want to have things like they used to be." Finally, he calmed down. He sounded honest when he said what he wanted to say, and Toph respected that. Not once did he look away from her bright green eyes this time. She returned a response with a simple nod while flipping half of her raven-black hair behind her shoulder. It was very rare for somebody to see Toph with her hair down. Today was just one of those lazy days when you don't even feel like picking up a hair tie.

She reached back into her locker to retrieve her coat and backpack. Aang couldn't help but stare at her neck, which was not fully healed since the incident that happened over the weekend. He felt a shiver shoot up his spine. What was he thinking? How could he ever be so attracted to his best friend? To _Toph?_

"So you busy today?" Toph asked, throwing her strap attatched to her backpack around her shoulder.

"I don't think so," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Why?"

"You wanna walk over to my house?"

To be honest with himself, he would love to go to her house. But the thing was, he had tons of homework to do on the first day back to school. Gyatso wasn't always the one to let him slide on skipping his homework one night. He was pretty strict on his school work.

Despite his knowing of the consequences, he accepted anyway. "Okay, sure!" He tried to sound convincing, but it was hard for him to lie when he hardly ever does.

Toph slammed her locker shut and began to walk down the hallway. He was amazed at how little Spring Break was affecting her. It was like none of it has ever happened. He could put it all behind him and finally have his best friend back: having crazy adventures with Toph was like a daily thing with them back in the day, and now he knows that they can relive them all over again. Things were finally going back to normal for him. . . or so he thought.

* * *

The two teenagers remained silent for a while. Aang could sense the awkwardness growing much more then Toph could. She had too many things rushing through her mind to keep herself in the presense. Aang desperately tried to think of a subject that was possible for them to communicate about. Before Katara left him, they would always have tons of things to talk about, but talking about the same subjects now, he felt, just wouldn't seem the same anymore.

They passed many other students in the hallway who were loidering the halls with their groups of friends. Ever since recently, the security gaurds at their school promoted that this is not allowed anymore. When the two of them turned the corner to another hallway, they ran into two of them.

"Where you guys going?" one of them asked. She was a woman in her middle ages with short hair with a plump appearance. Her voice sounded deeper then usual.

"We were just leaving," Toph replied calmly. She was not intimidated by anyone that worked there. Sometimes, it was the other way around. Aang thought it was best to not talk unless spoken to.

"Okay, get a move on, then, the front door is up ahead," she said, pointing her arm down the rest of the hallway. She was evidentely correct, seeing that the lobby was no more then fifty feet ahead.

Toph rolled her eyes and continued walking. Aang followed.

This time, they had no choice but to be silent. Anything worth talking of would get them in trouble with the security gaurds in audible reach. When they got to the door, Aang didn't know wether to hold the door open for Toph or to let her open it herself. He usually never thought about these things before, but now he felt the urge to be a gentleman.

And so he did.

Toph felt taken aback, her cheeks flushed to a dark pink. Before moving on, she quietly thanked him.

They finally made it to the outdoors, where their speech could be free. Once they set foot on the sidewalk, Aang made his statement:

"Do the security gaurds think we're that stupid?"

"Of course they do!" she said, raising her eyebrows. She knew it like an impulse that security gaurds were the most ridiculous of all of the staff members. Vision might not be her strongest sense, but at least she wasn't blind. "They only kick us out of the school now because they caught Kristen and her boyfriend having sex in the bathroom!"

_Aang lifted her back onto the couch, sliding his hands up her shirt._

_He unbuttoned her pants._

"Yeah. . ." Aang forced out.

"What's the matter, Twinkletoes? You're not as chatty as you used to be."

The two of them were not walking side-by-side at the curb of the road. Aang lowered his head down into the cement. "It's nothing."

* * *

"So what do you wanna do?" she asked, throwing her backpack across the foyer for her maids to retrieve. "You wanna go to the pool, jump on the trampoline, play in the game room?"

Aang jumped, "Uh, no, that's okay! Um, how about homework?"

"Homework? Please, anything but," she bluntly stated. "You wanna take a walk down to the pond?"

"A walk?" he asked, more to himself. Toph nodded, looking at him like he was stupid. "Uh, sure. . . I can do that."

* * *

"You know, if I wasn't as oblivious as you are, then it wouldn't take me this long to figure out that you're still freaked out from Spring Break."

"Me? Freaking out? Nonsense," he denied, turning his gaze away from the beautiful pond that was privately owned by the Bei Fong's. He leaned himself against the side of the bridge they were standing on. Toph's eyes were still fixed on the exotic fish swimming gracefully through the clear water. She needed something to keep her calm. Otherwise, she would be just as bad as Aang.

"I know that it was stupid. Honestly, I still can't stop thinking about it. I just thought we were gonna have a good time like we always used to have. I never thought that it would turn into that."

Aang couldn't agree more. "I know what you mean. I still can't believe I was that stupid." He felt comfortable enough to stand closer to Toph, and to look at the same fish that she had her eyes on. He rested his chin against the palms of his hands.

"I'm just as guilty."

"I was the one that wanted to come over so late."

"I was the one that agreed to it."

Aang turned his head, looking into Toph's sunken eyes. She looked devistated. Her overgrown bangs hung over her face.

"Whats wrong?"

She brushed it off and assured that it was nothing. Aang still wasn't convinced. He had an instinctive feeling at what it was, but his conscious denied it over and over again.

"It's just kinda weird. . . having this kind of relationship with your best friend."

He felt a rush of reliefness sink through. He could breathe again. "Uh, yeah - I know. That's why I wanna stay friends."

"Friends," she said in a monotone to herself. She ever so slightly smiled to not give off the vibe that she was scared, not knowing that she already has.

* * *

**Yup, I implied it as best as I could. I don't wanna change the rating to M, so that's basically all I can do. I wasn't really expecting to write a story like this, but it kinda fits well in my opinion. If you like the chapter, then send a review saying so. If you hate the chapter, then let me know, maybe give me some advice?**

**Don't be anonymous. That's just pathetic.**


	4. Texting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All of the rights belong to Nickelodean and the creators of the show.**

**Sorry for the delay in updates. I've been heavily working on my other story. It's mainly my first priority when it comes to my writing. Howeverr, I still love to write Taang and I'll continue to do so :)**

oooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoo

Toph didn't have anybody to talk to accept him, which would be contradicting her subjects in speech. The day that they spent together was amazing in more ways then one. She hasn't felt so many emotions packed into one evening. People would always assume that Toph could never be unhappy because of her wealthiness, but she knows that she doesn't have days like that very often like normal people do. After the beautiful walk down to her private pond, her and Aang went back inside and strolled around her mansion for a long while until it was ready for him to leave. It wasn't much at all, one would think. Their was small talk, things were cut short, and there would always be an awkward pause between each one. Aang was the one that struggled, while Toph couldn't help but let out a chuckle about his nervousness.

Unfortunately and obviously, he ended up leaving that night just before night fell. Once he was gone, Toph felt the atmosphere around her sink in amusement, enjoyment, happiness. . . she was alone. Loneliness was something that she never got used to in her years living in the Bei Fong mansion. Now that she has a special place in her heart for Aang, the feeling was twice as worse. With him being gone, not only was she lonely, but she felt empty. She missed her best friend the moment that he stepped out of her threshold.

The school week went on. Toph and Aang began speaking to each other again before school officially started, and after it officially ended. As the homework piled and piled onto them, neither was able to leave with the other to one's house. Toph wasn't one to do homework much, but the two of them had almost the same teachers, just not in the same hour. Aang would know if she would have homework, thus she had no excuse.

As it was no longer a school night once more, Toph sat in her game room again. She didn't bother to turn on her computer, knowing that Aang was going to be too busy with his newly assigned project in history to do anything. Though, it was nearly nine o'clock, she had a chance that they would talk before sleep took over. Just in case it would happen, she left her phone on in case of any recieving text messeges from Aang.

Time was flying by. The last time that she bothered to look at a clock, it read nine. She checked an hour later, it saying ten. Toph was becoming ever so anxious to give up and just send Aang a text messege, just so she could get him out of her mind for the night. If he would reply once, she would be happy.

She flipped her phone open sideways, revealing her keyboard. Her contacts were numbered by the dozens by most people she barely knew. With Aang's name starting with the first letter in the alphabet, it was the first in her list of contacts. She clicked on his name. This is when it finally hit her: But what would she say to him? She definately didn't want to sound weird or creepy with a random text during the night. Her only shield for this was to give her a disguised personality. It was the one where she would always act tough, independent, and nothing was going to phase her. She acted like she was as hard as a rock:

_Sup twinkletoes._

Reluctantly, she pressed the send button, flipped her phone back in, and refused to look at it again until she would sense his reply (if he were going to reply).

OOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOO

He might of told her that he needed to work on his history project over the weekend, but that wasn't the case at all. His project was already almost halfway done, not due for another couple of weeks, and his teacher specifically said that he does not recommend him to work on it at home. In other words, he wasn't even supposed to bring it home, so he didn't. Ever since he hung out with Toph at the beginning of the week, he would feel a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach whenever he would be around her. He did not know what it was. The only other time he felt remotely the same was back in the day when he was dating Katara. Being the clueless boy that he was, he was unable to make the connections.

Aang was sprawled out on his bedspread, staring into the ceiling. His T.V. was turned on, but was unoccupied by his uninterested eyes. There was only one reason why he was wasting electricity, and it was because Gyatso wouldn't suspect him of anything if he happened to passerby his closed door.

_Vvvvvvvvvvzz. Vvvvvvvvvzz._

He jumped from the sudden vibration coming from his cell phone. Who ever would want to talk to him at this time of night? He took it out of one of his front pockets and read the screen:

_1 New Messegge from: Toph_

There was that feeling again. That feeling that consumed all of his thoughts and daydreams. It was warm and fuzzy, as he came to think of it. It wasn't much of a bad thing after all. While reading her text, the feeling grew greater. The words were exactly as he gussed them to be. Seeing them with his own two eyes made them look that much better.

oooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOO

_nothing, what about you?_

It was like someone was pulling at her heart, like all of her insides were dropping from addrenaline. This shouldn't be a big deal at all to others. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. Her situation seemed to have faded in her lovestruck mind. She now wanted him back in her room with her. She didn't care if it was almost ten o'clock at night anymore. Toph stared at his newly sent messege with racing thoughts. . . picking out the digits that hopefully fitted her disguised personality. At her attempt, all that came to it was a simple "_nothin'_". After so long, she couldn't help but be herself in certain circumstances.

His reply was extrememely fast. Her phone went off the moment that she deemed comfortable on her long leather couch. Still, she didn't mind his interruption. She opened up his text messege in a hearbeat, instead of ignoring it.

The two best friends talked all night, leaving text after text on each other's cell phones. The conversation started out like any other would, which was recollecting what has happened during and after school when the other wasn't around. They discussed their schoolwork, and Aang finally admitted to his lie about his project. Toph laughed out loud when she read that messege. She partly knew inside that he was lieing in the first place. But what she didn't understand was why he did so. There could be so many explinations as to why. Toph didn't want to get her hopes up.

Finally, after numerous amounts of pondering, and after their subject of conversation dissolved, she pucked up the courage to ask him on what was the real reason he basically did not want to see her over the weekend. It was obvious that that was indeed the case. That was the only part that she was sure of. But why?

_idk. . ._

oooOOOooooOOOOooooOOO

What else could he say? Of course, he wasn't going to admit the true reasons why things have changed between them. It was especially because he thought that Toph didn't feel the same way. That night over Spring Break can be labeled as an acception to the matter. Neither of them were fully thinking when he came over - at least, he certainly wasn't. If he had the chance, he would go back in time and changed what he did. He wanted things to be like they were before. Before Katara brokeup with him. . . if he were to tell her why he chooses not to see her as often, then things could change forever.

_what, do you not wanna hangout with me anymore??_

Aang menacingly retorted to Toph's way of thinking. Her assumptions of their situation could not be any more wrong. He was irritated by how oblivious she was being. He guessed that he couldn't blame her too much, if he looked at it from her point of view. She wasn't going through the same things that he was. They may be just as severe, but clearly not the same conditions that they upholded. He situated himself while wondering what to say next. He was greatful that this conversation did not involve looking at the other in the eye. There could be no way that he would be able to wriggle out of something like this in real life.

_no, i love hanging out with you_

That was his response. He couldn't think of any other way to word it without it giving off a different meaning. He didn't mean it to sound anything above the friendship bar. He did not want to lose Toph as a friend if everything changed. That's not mentioning the amazing night during Spring Break.

ooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoo

Toph was unable to determine the messege that Aang was giving off. Her assumptions came to play and told her that it meant more then it actually was. He said the L word. Her thumbs nervously skimmed across her keyboard, not knowing what to say without sounding like a complete idiot. After a while, her daydreams took over her mind, and she found herself staring at her phone for more then she intended.

_then why did you lie about your project?_

OOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOo

_because i don't wanna lose you_

oooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

_Aang contradicted his words. He did so by bursting into Toph's game room. It took her by so much surprise because she has been dozing off in between every text messege. All four of her limbs flew around in the air, causing her to lose balance and almost fall off of her couch. She yelped in the process. She didn't hear him walk down her hallways at all, he was always so light on his feet._

_"Toph," Aang called in a soothing voice. He held the door open by holding on its knob. Recodnizing his voice, she popped her head above the couch and looked behind her shoulder. If her T.V. wasn't running, then her room would be pitch black with the lack of windows. It was very hard to see his appearance in the doorway. She squinted her eyes. She thought she heard the sound of some sort of dripping noise._

_Her T.V. showed bright colors on its screen, revealing more of him for a split second. She caught a glimpse of him shivering. Toph leaped out of her seat as fast as she could. "Aang! Are you okay?" she asked. She didn't care that he came over in the middle of the night. She would welcome him anyday if he needed her._

_As she approached him, she came to notice that Aang was drenched in water from head to toe. His normally fluffy, dark-flipped hair was now plastered against his forehead and almost covered his gray eyes. His white t-shirt was see-through, exposing everything under it. His ripped jeans were much darker and reflected the lights from her T.V. Aang's tennis shoes squished against her floor from wherever he shifted his weight to._

_"You - you walked outside in the rain to my house?"_

_His response was him shoving his lips against her's, caressing each side of her face with his rain-wet hands. She was obviously startled by his sudden actions, but strangely, she enjoyed it. She was kissing him back. Why was she kissing him back? She felt a shiver down her spine, and it wasn't from Aang pressing himself against her, technically. She was caught in the moment._

_Aang walked her back to the couch. He lead her all the way, not really knowing where he was even going, but he didn't care. He wanted Toph. That was why he came all this way._

_He slid his hands down Toph's waist and lifted her off of her feet. He knew that she hated being picked up, or not having contact with the ground. Aang wanted her to trust him. He gently placed her on her back on the couch._

_"What are you doing?" was what she asked. She didn't want it to stop, she was merely curious. This was something that was totally out of her best friend's character. She knew, deep down, that both of them had a mutal liking for one another, but never did she expect the confession to be like this. For the first time tonight, she heard him speak._

_"I love you, Toph. I've loved you since the day I've met you, and I can't keep it a secret anymore." Those words were like heaven to Toph. She closed her eyes and laid her head back against the arm of her couch. Aang's permission was granted._

oooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooOO

"Toph! Toph, it's time to wake up! It's almost twelve in the afternoon, damnit!"

Oh, the wonderful words of her mother, she mumbled in her head. She just _had_ to wake her up in the middle of the best dream that she's ever had!


End file.
